


The problem with Kakarot.

by Goko_yes



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Depressed Vegeta, Drabble, Heartache, Loneliness, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:51:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goko_yes/pseuds/Goko_yes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Vegeta is left to his own devices, his thoughts begin to wonder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The problem with Kakarot.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction I have posted pubically and will have an ending to this.   
> Hopefully people enjoy this:)

The troubles with you. 

Why did it always seem to come at night time, the feeling of longing, longing for something he could never put a finger on. It happened so often, he wondered if it would ever cease, sadly, it never did. No matter how hard he tried to focus on training, his family or ever day activities, it never left him. Vegeta wondered if it would ever leave him. 

At first he thought it was boredom, not having as much to do since the threats seemed to have left the planet he inhabited, but he knew that this feeling had been around long before he had even left Vegeta-sei. Why did it come at random bursts? Vegeta hadn’t thought back on his past on many years, but he knew that it wasn’t just from the absence of his father or comrades. It was much deeper than that. 

Scratching that from his list, he came to the next possible reason for his grief; His family. He loved his family, though he might not show it, and couldn’t imagine being anywhere else right at this moment, but he did. Bulma had given him everything he could ever want or need. She gave him children, a home and incredible sex. Yet why did he feel there was something missing?

He wasn’t as selfish as he once was and didn’t expect a lot from her, yet the feeling of longing still pulled at him, even when he held her or made love to her, he couldn’t help but hear a soft voice deep inside calling to him. A voice that didn’t belong to his wife. 

Vegeta thought that he was just going senile, with all the battles he’s taken part in, Vegeta was sure he had banged his head too much. At least he hoped, because the next thing on his list was something he dreaded.   
“Kakarot.” 

Vegeta wasn’t stupid, he knew the true reason for his loneliness, and it was in the form of a third class clown. It had always been him and Vegeta, with his pride was too afraid to show it or even a acknowledge it. It was the stupid crap that the other did that made him feel tingly and his smile that caused Vegeta’s heart to pound loudly against his firm chest. It was his fault and he hated him for it, or so he told himself. 

But Vegeta couldn’t lie anymore, Kakarot was the one thing that was missing from his life. The one who took off to train for years and never contacted him. The one who told him he would be back almost two years ago and the one who told him to wait.  
And he still waits for him, trying not to let the absence of the other to overcome him.

And Kakarot is none the wiser.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta sighed and placed his journal down. “That’s the trouble with you, Kakarot. You’ve left apart of you behind. . Inside of me.”


End file.
